The present invention relates to a pump insert of a vane-type pump without its own housing. Pump inserts of this kind are used in a wide variety of fields of application in already existing machine housings, such as, for example, in transmission housings of motor vehicles or in other housings where a hydraulic supply is required. However, it is disadvantageous that the fastenings, constituted of screws, covers or the like, that are used for the pump insert in the corresponding housings, are costly, space-consuming and complex.